Sangre Real (YOI)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Como príncipes en un castillo de hielo, dos chicos cuyo legado de sus padres les han demostrado el profundo amor que puede manifestar en la pista, encuentran en ella ese sentimiento que los hará sacar su máximo esplendor. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Misturo Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto


_"_ _Es algo extraño, mi vida siempre fue estar bajo un reflector desde que era un niño, mis padres son fantásticos no lo niego pero a veces siento que nunca encontrare esa luz que necesito, aunque curiosamente mi nombre eso signifique, hoy he llegado a mi primer Grand Prix a tan solo poco de haber salido del junior y competiré a nivel mundial con otros patinadores, son como mis hermanos pues he crecido con ellos aunque, bueno lo diré hay uno que no soporto y creo que es mutuo, es como un gato huraño que siempre espera el momento que me dé la vuelta para tirar el zarpazo, su nombre es Aiman o como yo le apodo; La fiera,, vaya no me he presentado aún, mi nombre es Luka, Luka Nikiforov y tengo 15 años…"_

 **-La gran competencia de este año será muy fuerte con el salto de estos dos campeones, si, señoras y señores hablo de los hijos de los patinadores que marcaron un boom en este bello deporte, Luka Nikiforov y Aiman Plisetsky.**

 **-Muy cierto compañero, estos dos seguro que nos darán un espectáculo, desde niños han sido rivales y es muy conocido su odio mutuo.**

 **-¡Hahaha! Tienes razón, me recuerda como sus padres compartían esa rivalidad.**

Los anunciadores se divertían hablando de la nueva sensación de la pista, cuando ambos chicos están por entrar a calentar, Aiman es el primero deslizándose mientras estira las piernas con ese traje rojo y detalles de botones dorados, el segundo en entrar es Luka que al poner un pie en la pista se escucha un grito fuerte, el joven llevaba un traje negro con detalles morados, pero no llevaba mucho cuando alguien le ánimo.

-¡Fíjate al patinar!

-¡Dios no soy un novato, papa!-volteo con su padre y entrenador Víctor, claro que este se llevó un jalón de orejas de su otro padre Yuri

-Víctor deja a Luka en paz.

-Gracias mama-suspiro este para alejarse de ellos, hasta que detuvo frente a Aiman quien con la mano en la cintura, alzo la ceja y le dijo.

-Creo que tu papitis y mamitis vinieron.

-Cállate Aiman.

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño y pasando uno al lado del otro en la pista, esas miradas provoco a las fanáticas se volvían locas pues se rumoraba que ellos tenían ciertos sentimientos mutuos.

-¡Aiman estira bien esa pierna!-su padre desde el otro lado.

-¡Tsk! Siempre lo mismo, eso hago viejo.

-¡No me llames viejo, mocoso!-le reclamo este, pero Aiman solo le mostró la lengua ignorá vengas aquí voy a…

-¡Hahaha! Yurio el me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Llegara el día que dejes de llamarme así, Tazón de Cerdo.

-El día que dejes de llamarme Tazón de Cerdo-le reclamo también Yuri

-¡Yurio cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

-¡Tsk! Víctor.

-¡Hehehe! Ya no se molesten-Yuri tratando de calmar a esos porque dicen que nuestros hijos no se llevan bien.

-Pero Yuri, es Yurio quien se lleva mal con nosotros, siempre lo invitamos a casa en navidad, cumpleaños y nunca va.

-No quiero vomitar en ver tu cara.

-Lo ves, es el-Víctor con tremendo puchero.

-Vamos cálmense, es cierto Yurio ¿Qué te parece cenar con nosotros hoy?

-¿No vas a rendirte nunca, cierto?

-No, creo que eso se me quedo de nuestro último Grand Prix.

-Bueno, iremos.

-¡Genial! Preparare mi especialidad-se alegró Yuri que los dejo para ir a los camerinos a preparar unas cosas para su hijo.

Yurio y Víctor se le quedaron viendo y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-El nunca cambia ¿Cierto?

-Sí, nunca por eso lo amo tanto-sonrió el peli blanco.

Mientras tanto en la pista Luka hizo un salto doble y fue perfecto llevándose la atención de varios, y al terminar se dirigía a la orilla cuando vio a su mejor amigo procedente de Tailandia y también competidor de 17 Khalan Chulanont.

-Hey Luka.

-¿Khalan? Te ves bien, listo para competir.

-Por su puesto.

-Supe que calificaste al Grand Prix con tu última actuación en China.

-Sí, bueno mi padre estaba como loco subiendo imágenes a la red de mí.

-Oye, como esa de cuando tenías 5 y corrías desnudo-le señalo Luka.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!-frunció el ceño el joven moreno

-¡Hahaha! Me mato eso ¡Hahaha!

-Un día de estos voy a hackear todas sus cuentas-con una vena saltada, pero al ver hacia la pista noto como Aiman les veía y sonrió por ello.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?-Luka girando pero ya no vio nada.

-Me preguntaba ¿Por qué será que Aiman siempre te está viendo?

-Envidia pura, vamos quiero beber un poco de agua y relajarme en la banca antes de competir.

-Si bueno, yo no creo eso.

-Déjate de bromas "La fiera" de seguro quiere arañarme-sonrió y Khalan también lo hizo.

Tras una hora comenzó la competencia con el programa corto, el primero en competir fue el canadiense Justin Leroy de 21 años con una música algo extravagante como era parte de su estilo, el siempre llamaba la atención y se veía presuntuoso en la pista. Su programa termino con un cuádruple hermoso y deslizándose hasta los jueces proclamándose con una seña, sus fans le ovacionaron.

-Soy el mejor, mírenme, la perfección en el hielo-murmura viendo el rostro de todos.

Sin embargo al salir de la pista era otra persona, tan solo puso un pie fuera de ella fue como el efecto de Jekyll and Hyde pues en el hielo parecía un monstruo pero fuera de él;

-Bien hecho Justin-alzo la mano Aiman

-Gracias, aunque creo que eso fue fatal, mi puntuación debe estar en los 89 tal vez, porque ese giro mi rodilla no roto como debía así que me bajaron 2.01 puntos, además mi cabeza no subió como era así que sería un…

-¡Alto! Odio que hagas eso.

-¿Qué?

-Anotar todo, ahí te ves seguro pero fuera eres un nerdo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Hijo eso fue al puro JJ Style!

-Papa, deja de hacer esa pose es ridícula.

-JJ no atosigues a nuestro hijo.

-¡Ah! Ustedes se ponen en mí contra Seung-pero su esposo toco su mejilla sonriéndole callándolo, JJ contesto el gesto besando su cabello, Justin suspiro tratando de alejarse de sus acaramelados padres.

Aiman se reía de tal familia peculiar, de pronto vio el reloj así miro a la audiencia a su derecha y bajo la cabeza, cuando su padre rodeo su cuello.

-Deja eso, él debe estar ocupado pero no por eso no podrás dar tu mejor actuación.

-Desearía que estuviera aquí, como…-el joven observo al otro lado de la pista y ahí estaba Luka riendo con sus padres.

 **-Ahora a la pista ¡Aiman Plisetsky! Que nos ofrecerá "Tartini Violín Sonata in G minor, Devil's Trill Sonata"**

El chico fue convocado a la pista así que entro deslizando para ir al centro, al escuchar su nombre Luka se acercó, no sin antes ver la puntación de Justin que fue de 89.85 estando por el momento en primer lugar. La música empezó y sus movimientos denotaban una tristeza que hizo al público dejarse llevar por el corazón del joven, pero siempre con ese bello encanto, al llegar a su primer salto un toe loop fue perfecto, luego danzo por el centro y se dejó llevar por la música, hasta que llego a la parte fuerte donde no paro de moverse, un giro spin y al final, mostró un rostro cuyas lagrimas se derramaron todos quedaron impactados con ello, incluyendo a Luka que sintió como su corazón se detuviera en ese momento «¿Qué es esto? Siento que quiero llorar al verlo, Aiman ¿Qué te pasa?...»

Alzo los brazos y delicadamente los llevo hasta el público como una súplica terminando su actuación dejando a todos en silencio. Víctor también se sorprendió de su belleza y miro a Yuri quien parecía querer llorar tomando su mano.

-Papa, eso fue…

Ambos mayores se quedaron impactados pues jamás lo habían visto así, Luka sintió la necesidad de ir a verle así que corrió hacia el mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-¿Qué crees que sea Víctor?

-No lo sé, el inicio tal vez-sonrió el peli blanco

El joven patinador se paró frente a Aiman y le sonrió.

-Eso fue espectacular, creo que quiero llorar.

-Gra…cias supongo-falto de aire todavía pero sorprendido de que estuviera alentándolo.

-Jamás te había visto hacer algo así, ¡Amazing!

-¡Tsk! Quien te pregunto ¡Idiota!

-Oye, estoy alabándote.

-Pero no patine para ti, lo hice para ellos así que ahórrate tus halagos.

-Bueno, tienes razón-Luka se dio la vuelta pues escucho su nombre para no te mataría escuchar halagos de tu rival, cabeza dura-le dijo mostrándole la lengua patinando de espaldas para verle

-¡Tu idiota! ¡Ojala te estrelles contra el muro!

-¡Aiman!-sorprendido su padre al escucharlo, pero a Luka solo le dio risa

 **-Bien ahora tenemos al aclamado príncipe de la pista, Luka Nikiforov con "Beethoven, Virus"**

Una gran ovación del público lo dejaba en gran ansia de comenzar su actuación, sus padres le veían desde la pista tomados de la mano.

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Luka!

«Ellos siempre están conmigo, así que esto es para ustedes porque deseo ganar en mi primer año, miren con atención, este es su hijo…»

Al estar en el centro de la pista, les miro y sonrió, la música empezó el ritmo era bastante pesado por lo que de inmediato empezó con un salto doble impresionando a todos, luego dio pasos laterales que lo llevaron a un extremo, alzo los brazos y emprendió otro salto seguido de un spin , luego se deslizo por el extremo señalando a todos y encendió los ánimos de las chicas, Aiman de brazos cruzados solo se volteo la cara, pero no pudo verle justo en el momento que le guiño el ojo aunque eso lo distrajo un poco en tan perfecta actuación y no midió un movimiento logrando que se estrellara contra el muro aun así siguió tratando de manchar su traje, los 2 minutos parecían eternos.

Yuri apretó la mano de su esposo mostrando aquellos anillos que solo una vez fueron promesa que se convertirían en una realidad, lo que había pasado a su hijo le preocupo.

-Víctor.

-Descuida ¿O acaso olvidaste que te paso lo mismo?

-Sí, pero.

Al final dio tres pasos al frente y luego giro pasando la mano por su cabeza y dio otro giro, para luego deslizarse y tomar distancia hacia su ultimo salto que fue un cuádruple dejando a todos sin habla. Respirando apenas se quedó inmóvil en la pista hasta la marca donde por fin se acercó a Kiss and cry, Yuri le esperaba ansioso.

-¡Lo viste! Hice el cuádruple y agregue ese loop.

-Sí, y como te estrellaste contra el muro también-le reclamo Víctor.

-Esto, bueno.

-Ya, ya, ven aquí-su padre viendo su nariz para que dejara de sangrar.

-¡Hehehe! Pero salió genial ¿No?-levanto la cabeza y esta volvió a sangrar a chorros dejando en pánico a Yuri

-¡Luka Katsuki Nikiforov!-se asustó sacando cientos de pañuelos de aquella caja envuelta con la figura de su mascota

-Ma, no me llames por mi nombre completo.

En la tribuna Aiman al lado de Justin quien leía un libro atentamente para ocupar su mente de la competencia, se ocultó tras este al pasar frente a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Justin, es que le dije que se estrellara contra el muro.

-Felicidades lo hizo.

-¡No es eso!

-No entiendo.

-Nunca lo harías-suspiro un poco sonrojado.

El primer día termino con las competencias dejando a Aiman en primer lugar a Justin en segundo y a Luka en tercero, siendo el puesto cuarto para Donnie de Italia, James de Suiza en quinto y sexto para Khalan.

En la noche la familia Nikiforov en el departamento que rentaron en Barcelona, aunque en realidad vivían en Japón disfrutaría de una cena, Luka salió del baño con la toalla en el cuello suspirando y otra en la cintura, se sentó en la sala encendiendo el televisor sacando sus anteojos de su estuche para verla.

-Deberías cambiarte-sugirió Víctor

-¿Por qué? ¿Tendremos visitas?

-Sí, tu papa le pidió a alguien que viniera-justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, guiando su vista hasta la ser ellos abre.

-Espera, pero no estoy vestido, padre.

-Pues que mal, ahora ve-Yuri saliendo de la cocina con plato en manos

El joven castaño se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con la cara de Aiman, quien se quedó perplejo

-¡Aiman!

-¡Idiota!-bajo la mirada para notar que se le había caído la toalla de la impresión

-Vaya que recibimiento.

-¡Yurio!

Luka se puso completamente rojo, de hecho ambos lo hicieron así que el joven Nikiforov corrió hacia su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa, vio el reloj y eran apenas las 8:15 p.m. así que sería una noche larga, respiro hondo y al abrirla puerta de para salir Aiman estaba a punto de tocar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine por ¿Usas anteojos?-no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse pero sentía que debía hacerlo, aunque se extrañó de verle usando gafas.

-Sí, lo uso pero lo del muro.

-El muro, yo te dije que te estrellaras.

-¡Hahaha! Fue mi culpa, me quede corto es eso.

-Pero…

-Ya olvídalo, oye nunca pensé ver el día que el gran Aiman se disculpara.

-Pues no te acostumbres-frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta.

-Oye, espera-tomo su brazo y este le miro directo a los ojos, notando el color cielo de ellos quedándose un poco sin habla, luego recordó la situació siempre hemos sido rivales pero a veces siento que en realidad me odias, tu actuación en el programa corto me hizo sentir como si sufrieras, dime…-no pudo terminar porque el rubio se zafo

-Sí, te odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Es por tu familia, tu siempre tienes a tus padres juntos y yo…-se alteró pero no pudo seguir, Luka al verlo así simplemente lo abrazo, Aiman no podía creerlo su rival le abrazaba sin embargo era tan cá padre nunca está cerca, su trabajo lo demanda mucho siento que odia esto y cuando te miro sonriendo con ellos me da mucha envidia.

-No deberías, a veces son demasiado sobre protectores-le sonrió

-Idiota, es mejor eso que esperar siempre se pueda ir a verte aun cuando lo prometió hacer, no te equivoques, eso no afecta mi actuación y nunca lo hará..._pero lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse sin que las sintiera venir, Luka recogió una gota de ellas.

-Chicos la cena está casi lista...

-Ven-el castaño lo hizo entrar a su habitación al escuchar a su padre subir y de alguna manera sabía que Aiman no quería ser visto así, le dio la vuelta a la puerta y prácticamente estaba acorralándolo contra ella, sintió su aliento demasiado cerca

-Espera-el rubio fijándose en sus labios, Luke al mirar su rostro sabio a donde veía, sonrió y de manera un tanto ladina le dijo.

-¿Mis labios tienen algo extraño?

-¿Eh?-sonrojado por completo Aiman lo empujo, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero Luka le dio un pañuelo que tomo con molestia.

-Era broma, pero dime ¿Es posible que yo te guste?

-¡Estas demente!-lanzándole el pañuelo en la cara

-Solo preguntaba.

-Ahora te oído más.

Aiman tomo la perilla para irse sin mirar atrás, Luke nunca había sentido ese tipo de adrenalina, similar a estar en la pista, pero con una bella atracción, si, era su rival y no podía evitar aquello.

En la cena Luka no dejaba de ver a Aiman por su parte el rubio le ignoraba, sus padres sabían de su rivalidad pero en esos momentos les parecía aún más extraño.

-Es tarde, Aiman debe dormir.

-Sí, Luka igual pero me alegro haber compartido esto con ustedes-sonrió Yuri

-Mañana como rivales de nuevo, el Grand Prix será de mi hijo.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Los despidieron en la puerta donde el taxi paso por ellos, Aiman agradeció con una leve reverencia por su hospitalidad pero Víctor lo abrazo.

-Suerte pequeño.

-Sí, mucha suerte mañana-Yuri también le imito, el joven se quedó impactado por aquello «así que esto es lo que sientes Luka, se siente bien...» pensó. Al separarse de ellos se encamino al vehículo.

-Aiman, nos veremos mañana-pero el rubio le mostró la lengua a lo que Luka comenzó a reír.

Una vez se fueron el joven castaño se dirigió a sus padres pues necesitaba hacer algo que solo ellos podrían ayudar.

-¿Hablas en serio hijo?

-Sí, tú tienes contactos en la embajada ¿Cierto?

-así es, pero será difícil.

-Víctor, Luka jamás nos pide nada creo que podrías intentarlo.

-Yuri pero, bien lo haré, pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Gana mañana.

-Por su puesto.

En el ensayo matinal, Luka veía de lejos a Aiman hacer sus saltos con sumo cuidado, hasta que llego Khalan quien curioso lo rodeo por el cuello para sacarse una selfie;

-Di perdedor-le sonrió, ambos sonrieron y salió la foto.

-¡Hola chicos!-alguien llego por detrás apretando sus traseros

-¡James!-ambos al sentir profanados por el patinador de Suiza, James Giacometti de 23 años con hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello teñido de rubio, solo que su acción les erizo la piel

-¡Hahaha! Lo siento chicos los vi muy tensos.

-Omite cualquier acoso sexual, por favor-le reclamo Khalan

-¡Hahaha!-Luka al ver a su amigo molesto.

-Díganme ¿Es un peligro, cierto?-mirando a actuación contenía tanto sentimiento que se llevó a los jueces a su lado, pero es triste.

-Tienes razón, pero en realidad está sufriendo-comento Luka a lo que James y Khalan se le quedaron viendo.

-O.k eso fue un pequeño de rastro de preocupación por La fiera.

Pero al decir esa palabra fue como evocar la atención de Aiman así que los tres se voltearon para evitar su mirada.

-¿Nos escuchó?

-Tiene un oído de felino ¿O qué?

-¿Quién tiene oído de felino?-pregunto un chico de ojos violetas claros y cabello castaño, largo pero sostenido con una liga

-¡Haaa!-gritaron los tres al verse sorprendidos por el despistado pero talentoso Donnie Nikola de Italia con sus 18 años.

-Querido por favor no hagas eso o harás que mi desayuno salga volando de mi estómago-James sostenido de su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero ¿De quién hablaban?

-De Aiman.

-Ya veo, ya veo ¿Por qué?

-Nada Donnie, nada.

-Bueno, por cierto mi tía vino a animarme ¿Ya la vieron?-señalo hacia el otro lado de la pista donde la ex campeona pero hermosa Sala Crispido le saludaba lanzándole besos a su sobrino. Estos soltaron un silbido pues se conservaba muy bien para su edad, claro que eso le molestaba a Donnie y salieron corriendo.

Aiman salió del calentamiento para ir a la banca y ponerse las protecciones, viendo el alboroto que estos causaban, suspirando «Siempre rodeado de gente, siempre sonriendo hay ocasiones que me gustaría ser como el, logra ser el foco de atención sin tener que estar en la pista...» pensando, cuando Justin se sentó a su lado.

-Si tanto quieres ¿Podrías hablarles?

-¿Eh? Claro que no, son unos idiotas.

-Aiman deberías dejar de aparentar que no te importa.

-¿De cuándo acá eres psicólogo?

-Desde que visito un cada mes por culpa de mi padre.

-¡Pf! ¡Hahahaha! ¿No podrás hablar en serio?

La risa que le causo llego hasta Luka que se detuvo a verlo, su cara parecía iluminarle por lo que sintió una punzada en su pecho, preguntándose ¿Qué significado tendría?

Justin fue el último a entrar a calentar y una vez toco la pista comenzó a saltar y posar para las cámaras;

-Este es mi mejor ángulo, tómenlo.

La gran noche llego y todo competidor dejo de lado su amistad para convertirse en rivales, el primero en entrar fue Khalan quien saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa además hacer una estupenda actuación en su programa libre, una canción nativa de su país. Su puntuación final, 189.14 dejándolo en el primer lugar, después le siguió James cuya música sugerente como el dejo a todos impactados en especial con su traje demasiado ajustado, por lo que se llevó muchos aplausos de las fanáticas.

Fuera de la pista Luka caminada de lado a lado por el pasillo con los audífonos puestos estirándose, uno de los staff le hablo para decirle que pronto seria el paso del siguiente bloque, pero lo que tenía al castaño impaciente era el pedido a su padre, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Luka, todo estará bien, confía en él.

-Ma, pero pronto será hora-se quitó los audífonos para escuchar la última parte de la música de Donnie, seguía el así que salió junto a Justin y a su lado Aiman. El castaño Nikiforov se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle algo que dejo al rubio impactado.

 **-Ahora viene con ustedes Luka Nikiforov de Japón con su programa libre al que llamo "Luz" y su tema "Maker History" a sonido de violín, por favor denle la bienvenida.**

Este se plantó en el centro y justo antes de comenzar la música vio a su padre y entrenador Víctor correr con el pulgar levantado así que solo sonrió para comenzar su actuación, se deslizo en la pista para levantando los brazos, fue cuando se lanzó a un salto que salió perfecto para luego danzar de lado a lado, y otro salto doble con un spin, su actuación tenia a todos encantados y comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, paso las manos por sus rostro y luego las alzo al cielo y las bajo para impulsarse en un salto.

Aiman quien veía desde detrás pudo apreciar como este se divertida, su padre sonrió.

-Se nota que es su hijo.

-Papa.

-Hijo, solo entra y haz lo que quieras.

-Eso haré-sonrió por su apoyo.

Al final hizo una águila que los impresiono, pasos de lado y giro impulsándose con su ultimo cuádruple y al aterrizar les brindo a todos una sonrisa, le publico enloqueció, su actuación termino con un spin y expandió sus brazos ante todos.

La ovación fue mayor, sus amigos se quedaron impactados y hasta le silbaron pues si perdían preferían que fuera por una gran actuación como esa. Al salir abrazo a sus padres y para luego ver a Justin pasar a su lado.

-¡Gambare!

-¿Eso fue japonés?

-Sí, suerte.

Justin le sonrió pero al tocar la pista giro con él y le señalo.

-Justin no necesita suerte, Justin es su suerte-le dijo sonriéndole, pero Luka solo se quedó con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Mientras el chico se desplegaba en la pista Aiman tenía los audífonos puesto que solo se había quitado para escuchar la música de Luka, y antes de dirigirse a la pista el castaño se le acerco.

-¡Aiman!-grito, este se giró para hacia la entrada B.

El rubio lo hizo y ahí estaba su padre, un notable embajador de Kazajstán, que antes fue patinador, este no podría creerlo y le saludo.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre tiene contactos en la embajada y le dejaron hablar, diciéndole lo mucho que lo esperabas hoy.

-Yo jamás.

-Lo sé, eres muy orgulloso para decirlo por eso mentí un poquito.

-Luka, yo no.

-Vamos, dalo todo, aunque no vas a ganarme.

-¡Ah! Ya lo veremos-frunció el ceño que rápidamente se borró por su gesto.

El joven entro y las luces le seguían hasta pararse en la centro abrazándose para comenzar, su traje blanco y brillantes;

 **-Ahora por ultimo tenemos al joven que dejo a todos conmovidos, te juro que llore así que aquí Aiman Plisetsky de Rusia con 15 años de edad y su programa libre con el tema "Ronan Hardiman en Ancient Lands"**

Se deslizo de un lado y luego hacia el otro, mirando a todos para llamarlos y volver a abrazarse, tomo velocidad señalando y dio un salto que le siguió otro, el ritmo de la música era fuerte como quería demostrarle a sus padres que lo era, en su mente solo era ocupada por la felicidad de estar frente a su padre que casi le era imposible dejar su trabajo en España, pero por un segundo Luka vino a él, sonrojándose por lo que se equivocó en un paso «No puede ser, deja de pensar en él, creo que tendré que agregar algo para ganar...» pensó, se recuperó rápido aunque fue notorio.

-Espero que no piense en hacer otra cosa.

Su padre Yuri preocupado por su resistencia, sus saltos salieron perfecto, un triple y un spin, para finalizar con un salto salchow, estaba tan cansado que se dejó caer en el hielo.

Todos aplaudieron y lanzaron de todo a la pista, claro que este tomo lo que pudo y se dirigió a ver los resultados finales, cuando su padre se acercó a él.

-Viniste.

-Claro, siento no poder venir antes pero pensé que no me necesitabas.

-Eso no es cierto, tu, solo tu faltabas para que fuera completamente feliz-lo abrazo junto su otro padre.

-Otabek, bienvenido.

-Víctor, gracias por ir por mí.

-De nada.

Luka veía a Aiman feliz así que no pudo evitar mejor retirar, por lo que rápidamente el rubio lo busco en el pasillo.

-¡Idiota!-le grito, el castaño alzo los hombros- ¿Por qué huyes?

-No quería arruinar el momento, dijiste que me odiabas ¿No?

-Yo no, espera si lo dije pero, yo...-no sabía cómo explicarlo así que solo salto a sus brazos y lo beso, Luka se sonrojo completamente, pero no tardo mucho antes de que contestara el beso, al separes se vieron.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo sé, solo paso.

-Bueno, pues me gusto.

-¿Ah?-el rubio le lanzo un gato en la que así lo dicen en tu país ¡Baakaa!

-¡Hahaha! Si, así lo dicen-sin poder aguantarse la risa, pero lo tomo de la mano para besarlo de nuevo, Víctor y Yurio se quedaron más que impactados de encontrarlos así.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Dile a tu hijo que deje al mío! ¡No yo lo dije primero!-los dos al unísono, mientras que Otabek y Yuri suspiraron.

Al salir a la pista Luka seguía tomado de la mano de Aiman, aunque este avergonzado no se soltó pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver las calificaciones, 320.01 para ambos empatando en primer lugar.

-Debe ser una broma.

-Parece que no-le sonrió el castaño que lo hizo ir al pódium con él.

Como era costumbre en la actuación de gala Luka convenció a Aiman de patinar con el su tema a dueto pues su padre dijo que era para dos personas no solo para una, al deslizarse por la pista y tomar su mano Luka se inclinó ante el como si fuese un príncipe.

-Dime mi bella princesa ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

El rubio no podía más con el sonrojo pero siguió con lo que siguió con la presentación solo para contestarle al final, mientras estaban lado a lado saludando a todos.

-Ni muerto.

-¡Hahahaha! Esto es el comienzo, mi bella luz-le dijo con tremenda sonrisa.

Fin.

Música:

watch?v=z7rxl5KsPjs (Aiman corto)

watch?v=DtKCNJmARF0 (Luka corto)

watch?v=CG6I2qz_54c (Libre de Luka)

watch?v=sGUOyDMNTCg (Libre de Aiman)


End file.
